


Wanna Do Bad Things...

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam finds a lost girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Do Bad Things...

She bites, hard, and the girl groans, writhing under her. It takes all the strength she has to pull back and lick the wound, not draining her. 

She paces, eyes closed, muttering to herself. She can’t do this again, she can’t drain someone, that’s not what she was taught. She turns to look at the girl, peacefully slumped back on the bed. She wants more but then she can’t take more. 

The girl stirs slowly, eyes flickering open. 

“What happened?”

Despite herself, she laughs. 

“You fell asleep, little one…”

The girl’s eyes fill with questions, then she raises a hand to her neck, finding the holes and her eyes light with anger. 

“More like you mistook my throat for an apple…”

The girl rises, making to leave. She grabs her, then pulls her back. 

“Don’t leave… it’s not safe.”

“It’s not safe here either.”

She releases her then, knowing she cannot save this woman, this girl, even now. 

“Then go… just… don’t die.”


End file.
